


The Stores Next Door

by Rosae



Series: Frostironstrange Works [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mall AU, Meet-Cute, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosae/pseuds/Rosae
Summary: In which Loki owns a suit store, Tony has retired from being CEO of Stark Games to run the original store and Stephen may run a esoteric store but that doesn't mean he won't get into fist fights with anti-vaxxers.





	The Stores Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this fic three times since tumblr keeps eating my work. 
> 
> Frostironstrange mall AU

frostironstrange  
anonymous asked:

Got an idea, if u are interested. AU where Loki, Tony and Stephen work at the mall. Loki has a suits store, Tony has a video game store and Stephen has a shop that sells esoteric stuff

 

I have written this fic three times since tumblr keeps eating my work. 

Frostironstrange mall AU

 

They had all met at a gala. Specific, the Rainbow Ball held one a year at the mall’s center for queer youth. It was meant for donors and center users alike, and while Tony had been attending every year since the center was founded, it was the first time Stephen had worked up the nerves to attend despite being a long time donor and Loki had only recently moved into the area. Tony had seen the both of them in passing before, their stores were all right next to one another after all, so it was hard to not have, but he had never had reason to speak to either of them. He’d given up suits when he had retired from being the CEO of Stark Games to run the original store and he’d never really been one for any of that herbal stuff. 

Having said that, he’d actually found himself quite taken with both of them. Loki was a self-made store owner who’d run away (escaped) from home at 16 and worked their way through college to dual-major in fashion design and business. They had several suit lines unique to their company built for all sorts of body types, and most of their business was done online. Loki still loved owning their store though and did free fittings for kids referred to them by the center, they’d said there was nothing quite like fitting a young trans boy for his first proper suit or helping a young lesbian couple get ready for prom night. Loki themselves wore a form fitting green and gold suit that had felt like clouds when Tony had brushed their wrist, and Tony was starting to wonder if maybe it wasn’t time for a new suit after all. 

Stephen on the other hand, Tony hadn’t expected to get along with. He’d never been fond of the whole esoteric scene. Too much fake science and dead bodies from lack of proper medical care. At the Rainbow Ball, Tony had broached the subject after polite small talk and been delighted to discover that Stephen was not only an actual medical doctor formerly (poor guys hands couldn’t do it anymore, he hadn’t even been able to write prescriptions towards the end), but Stephen preached vaccines and proper medical care to every person who came to his store even going so far as to ban or report certain customers that failed to get their children important medical care in favor of crystals. Instead his store was focused on education, proper home remedies that had scientific backing for mild conditions and some ingredients for potions and spells that Stephen always made sure people never put too much stock in. Tony found himself quite taken by the man. Between Stephen and Loki, Tony had spent the entire night talking to just the two of them. 

The next day, he’d been teased endlessly by his two sales clerks working that day. Peter and Shuri had also both attended the Rainbow Ball unfortunately and neither were going to leave him alone.

“Sooooo.” Shuri had both eyebrows up and a grin on her face. 

“So?” Tony repeated back to her, trying his very best to put on his ‘I’m-your-manager’ face and failing. 

“So when can we expect you to start having lawyers and lobbyists calling while you’re getting polyamorus marriage legalized?” 

That caught Tony off guard, and he resolutely turned back to stocking games so neither Shuri nor Peter who was now giggling the background could see his blush. After a moment to breath he responded.

“First of all, I am done with dealing with lawyers. I’d ask Pepper to deal with that. Second, I’ve spoke to the both of them once max. You’ve got no idea if either of them are even okay with poly relationships like I am or if we’ll ever speak again.” 

“That’s where you’re wrong~!” Shuri singsonged and all the sudden she had Tony’s attention. One of the reasons he’d be convincing himself not to even try with Stephen or Loki was that most people weren’t cool with the fact he was poly, it was what had ruined his (romantic) relationship with Pepper. If they were already okay with that though… He tried to keep his cool, just barely managing to not turn to face her.

“What do you mean by that?” Keep it casual. That’s it Tony.

It was Peter that replied. 

“I actually asked them about it after you had to leave last night! Mostly because Shuri dared me to since she’s a bad friend. Loki is poly too, but hasn’t dated anyone for quite awhile since a lot of people aren’t cool with the genderfluid thing. Mr. Stephen hadn’t dated anyone poly before but was open to the idea, said he’s nervous about the whole coming out as pan thing but never really been the jealous type.” Peter reported all of this in a very matter of fact tone, and god bless him for his through information gathering. 

Before Tony could reply to any of that, Shuri piped up as she turned back to where she was finishing an xbox repair. 

“Oh, also, Pepper called and she’s making you go to the Stark Gaming Annual Company Whatever. Apparently something about setting an example since our store does so well in customer satisfaction. So it looks like you’ll be needing a new suit soon.” 

Tony didn’t even had to look at her to know she was giving him the eyebrow wiggle. He rolled his eyes as he tucked the last game onto the shelf and turned around to face the two of them, hands on his hips as they both gave him their best innocent expressions. 

“Alright, fine. I’ll go tomorrow, but there’s no promises this goes anywhere, and no trying to set me up with the two them. Am I clear?” 

“Yes Mr. Stark.” with two matching expressions that told him his orders were absolutely going to be disregarded. Oh well.

 

The next day, with Rhodey in charge of the store, Tony went to get a new suit made. He had planned on stopping by early and getting a few other things done with his day, but ended up staying until closing just talking with Loki around other customers. He learned that Loki usually went by he pronouns but had they or she days like the night of the gala, and that he’d left home after his parents had refused to accept him for who he was. Tony had also learned that Loki still kept in contact with his brother who was very supportive of him and even discovered he actually knew Thor as he and Tony had attended the same college. Loki told Tony all about suits in an excited rant about fabrics, styles and cuts that Tony had followed none of but still came away feeling very excited about the three piece clothing sets. Tony had also learned that when he asked Loki if he would be interested in accompanying him to the Stark Gaming whatever, he said yes. 

From there, Tony and Loki started taking their lunch breaks together, and after about two month of dating with Stephen being casually mentioned by both of them, both of whom had stopped by Stephen’s store more then once since the Gala. Loki broached the subject of adding a third to their relationship. It had been after a day where she’d spent hours just debating mythology with Stephen and come away flustered and feeling like her first crush all over again. She’d brought it up over sushi from the little store built into the mall and after some discussion on boundaries, how to ask him, and some very enthusiastic planning, Tony had been more then happy to agree. 

They asked him together one night close to closing time, and after convincing him that they really meant it, Stephen had agreed. 

As it so happened, it was two years from that point when Tony gave Pepper a call and asked for her help in pulling some legal strings and after a lot of money put into lobbying, a very passionate movement and quite a few lawsuits later, at year four in their relationship the legislation passed and the next day Tony went to the alter, walking away with his husband and spouse.


End file.
